five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Noc 1
Noc 1 jest pierwszą grywalną nocą w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Ta noc jest bardzo łatwa (porównywalnie do późniejszych) i jest czymś w rodzaju wprowadzenia gracza do mechaniki gry. Freddy Fazbear jest nie aktywny tej nocy (nie licząc wyczerpania energii) jednak czasami może obrócić się w kierunku gracza w Show Stage. Jedynymi animatronikami, które mogą atakować''' 'gracza to Chica i Bonnie. Jednakże, jeśli gracz nie będzie prawie w ogóle obserwował kamer Foxy może zaatakować. Golden Freddy także może być przywołany w trakcie tej nocy, co może być uciążliwe dla gracza, który nic o nim nie wie. Zapewne jest to najlepsza noc aby przywołać owego animatronika, ponieważ inne roboty rzadko atakują gracza dając dużo czasu na zmienienie się plakatu. Połączenie telefoniczne Tłumaczenie : " ''Halo, halo? Em, chciałem nagrać wiadomość pomagającą ci oswoić się z tą pracą. Em, pracowałem w tej pizzeri przed tobą. Skończyłem swój ostatni tydzień. Więc, wiem że może być lekko przytłaczająca, lecz jestem tutaj aby powiedzieć ci że nie ma tu o co się martwić. Dobrze się sprawujesz, więc skupmy się na pomocy ukończenia twojego tygodnia. OK? Em, zobaczmy... po pierwsze jest tu wprowadzenie od pizzerii, które powinienem przeczytać. Więc, "Witaj w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Magicznym miejscu, do którego dzieci i dorośli przychodzą aby przeżyć niezapomniane wrażenia! Nie odpowiadamy za uszkodzenia ciała. Jeśli zostanie coś takiego odkryte brakująca osoba zostanie odnaleziona w 90 dni lub wcześniej. '' ''Bla, bla, bla. Teraz brzmi to strasznie, ale wiem, że nie ma się o co martwić. Cóż, animatroniki stają się nieprzewidywalne nocą, ale czy to moja wina? Nie. Wymuszano na mnie słuchanie tych głupich piosenek przez 20 lat i nigdy nie mogłem się nawet wykąpać? Mogę być drażliwy tej nocy. Więc, zapamiętaj, te animatroniki mają specjalne miejsce w sercach dzieci więc musimy okazać im trochę szacunku. Więc jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, roboty mogą poruszać się w trakcie nocy. Em...Coś dzieje się z ich mechanizmami kiedy są wyłączone zbyt długo. Em, kiedyś mogły spacerować podczas dnia, ale wtedy to się stało. The Bite of '87. To niesamowite, że człowiek może żyć bez płatu czołowego, wiesz? Em, teraz coś o twoim bezpieczeństwie. Jedynym ryzykiem bycia stróżem nocnym tutaj, jest fakt iż animatroniki mogą nie uważać cię za osobę. Będziesz im przypominał endoszkielet na którym jeszcze nie ma kostiumu, a to jest przeciw zasadom. Najprawdopodobniej będą próbowały...siłą włożyć cię w kostium Freddiego. Problemem jest to, że w środku takiego kostiumu znajdują się najróżniejsze elektroniczne mechanizmy. Pomyśl więc jak można wejść w coś takiego. Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Noc Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:FnaF 2 Orginał : Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only ''real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.'' Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.Kategoria:Phone Guy